radiohamburgostermegahitmarathonfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tina Turner
Tina Turner Better be good to me (TOP 801 - Platz 694) Break every Rule *TOP 800 - Platz 761 *TOP 801 - Platz 798 Come together ( TOP 803 - 659) Don't leave Me this Way (TOP 811 - Platz 668) Foreign Affair *TOP 801 - Platz 173 *TOP 802 - Platz 534 Golden Eye *TOP 808 - Platz 740 *TOP 809 - Platz 184 *TOP 810 - Platz 337 *TOP 811 - Platz 237 *TOP 812 - Platz 342 *TOP 813 - Platz 588 *TOP 814 - Platz 726 I don't wanna lose you *TOP 801 - Platz 54 *TOP 802 - Platz 425 *TOP 803 - Platz 336 Missing You (TOP 811 - Platz 622) Nutbush City Limits *TOP 801 - Platz 423 *TOP 802 - Platz 269 *TOP 803 - Platz 207 *TOP 804 - Platz 537 *TOP 810 - Platz 709 ('90) On Silent Wings *TOP 811 - Platz 788 *TOP 816 - Platz 598 Open Arms (TOP 816 - Platz 606) Private Dancer *TOP 800 - Platz 478 *TOP 801 - Platz 289 *TOP 802 - Platz 375 *TOP 803 - Platz 622 *TOP 804 - Platz 458 *TOP 805 - Platz 360 *TOP 806 - Platz 562 *TOP 808 - Platz 718 *TOP 809 - Platz 346 *TOP 810 - Platz 484 *TOP 811 - Platz 363 *TOP 812 - Platz 572 *TOP 813 - Platz 560 *TOP 814 - Platz 612 *TOP 815 - Platz 743 *TOP 818 - Platz 512 *TOP 820 - Platz 380 Steamy Windows (TOP 801 - Platz 359) The Best *TOP 801 - Platz 14 *TOP 802 - Platz 67 *TOP 803 - Platz 112 *TOP 804 - Platz 424 *TOP 805 - Platz 284 *TOP 806 - Platz 536 *TOP 807 - Platz 267 *TOP 808 - Platz 146 *TOP 809 - Platz 616 *TOP 810 - Platz 602 *TOP 811 - Platz 195 *TOP 812 - Platz 193 *TOP 813 - Platz 225 *TOP 814 - Platz 247 *TOP 815 - Platz 185 *TOP 816 - Platz 325 *TOP 817 - Platz 277 *TOP 819 - Platz 654 *TOP 820 - Platz 592 Two People *TOP 800 - Platz 167 *TOP 808 - Platz 513 Way of the World (TOP 803 - Platz 332) We don't need another Hero *TOP 807 - Platz 420 *TOP 809 - Platz 806 *TOP 813 - Platz 430 What's Love got to do with it *TOP 808 - Platz 449 *TOP 811 - Platz 808 *TOP 816 - Platz 361 When the Heartache is over *TOP 811 - Platz 95 *TOP 812 - Platz 455 Tina Turner & Barry White In your wildest Dreams *TOP 808 - Platz 43 *TOP 812 - Platz 683 *TOP 814 - Platz 544 Ike & Tina Turner Nutbush City Limits *TOP 800 - Platz 93 *TOP 811 - Platz 644 *TOP 818 - Platz 781 *TOP 821 - Platz 651 Eros Ramazzotti & Tina Turner Cose Della Vita *TOP 809 - Platz 14 *TOP 810 - Platz 125 *TOP 811 - Platz 355 *TOP 813 - Platz 735 *TOP 814 - Platz 795 *TOP 814 - Platz 636 Kategorie:Interpret 20+ Hits Kategorie:Interpret 80+ vertreten